Your Guardian Angel
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: Meredith Grey was used to saving people. She was used to grabbing that sacred scalpel and playing the role of ‘hero’. But the darkness that’s creeping slowly into her life is destroying every ounce of hope and faith that she has left. For once, she mus


Your Guardian Angel:.

Disclaimer:. If I owned Grey's Anatomy then I wouldn't be **_wasting_** my time writing insignificant fanfics (lol). Instead, I'd be **_spending_** my time writing actual scripts and watching my scenes come to life on the television screen.

Summary:. Meredith Grey was used to saving people. She was used to grabbing that sacred scalpel and playing the role of 'hero'. But the darkness that's creeping slowly into her life is destroying every ounce of hope and faith that she has left. For once, she must learn that sometimes even the strongest need to be saved. Picks up from episode 3:15-- Merder.

black))white((grey))black))white((grey))black))white((grey))black))white((grey))

She felt light-headed, weightless and unbearably cold all bundled into one ball of ferocious insecurity. The charcoal waves were spinning her in all directions, causing her to lose grip on the oh-so-vivid reality that she once held in the palm of her hand. Meredith Grey knew, as she floated in what seemed like a bottomless, dark abyss, that these were surely her last moments on Earth.

She could distinctly remember the little girl's face, caught between awe and fear, as she jolted backwards off the edge. It was as if she had taken some kind of frozen snapshot, and that was all her mind allowed her to focus on as she fell through this warped, wet tunnel.

She felt vulnerable and hopeless. Hell, she had been hopeless to begin with. Her life had been on a fairly straight-and-narrow path (at least, it seemed that way to her), when suddenly a gust of wind, or something, had blown her in a completely different direction. Randomness and chaotic frustration were the only feelings she exhibited these days.

She struggled to concentrate on the important things: Derek, Seattle Grace, her fellow interns, Derek, her mother, etc. Unfortunately, it was painfully obvious that she was fighting a losing battle.

She could faintly recall something, a sort of reminder tugging at the base of her skull, but the edges were blurry and unrecognizable. It must not have been that important anyway, if she couldn't even muster the strength to remember what it was.

She felt her eyelids drooping, partly from the weight of the water, partly from her exhaustion, and most likely from her own death. The end was near. The end was coming. The end was indefinitely here.

She let her mind wander, allowed it to spend a few more moments worrying about whether or not Derek would find her in time. Whether he would even care, or if she even cared herself.

She forfeited her body to the numbness that was begging to overtake it, and granted herself one final glance into the misty blue above her.

As fate consumed her, she could swear that a harsh impact accompanied the water without warning.

She was barely able to acknowledge a presence slightly above her, and maybe one within her own body.

Then, the lights flipped, and darkness enveloped what was left of Meredith Grey's world.

black))white((grey))black))white((grey))black))white((grey))black))white((grey))

He was pacing, almost rapidly, in front of one of the Seattle Grace ambulances. The rubber soles of his Nikes were disconnected from their respectable frames as the collided with the rough gravel at various intermissions. Derek Shepherd's instinct told him that something just wasn't right.

He was downright angry, with himself, and with Meredith, of course. It seemed like he was constantly upset about her these days. He couldn't tell if it was own apprehension that had caused him to snap, or if he was truly sick and tired of her ghostly emotions.

He understood the situation with her mother, although not on the same level as she did, and was confident that he had been supportive in all possible ways. Maybe a tad bit harsh at times, but sometimes he felt that Meredith just needed a quick dose of reality. It was for her own good.

And he was her **_boyfriend_**, for God's sake. It was his job to watch out for her, to guard her… to be her 'knight in shining whatever'. Damnit, if she would just let him once in a while, they probably wouldn't even be in this situation. If she let her defense system shut down for even a mere second, maybe she would realize his good intentions. He wanted nothing more or less than to make her happy. After all, if there was anyone who deserved happiness, it was Meredith.

He took a brief moment to lean against the sickeningly smooth surface of the ambulance, allowing his dark curls to make invisible lines on the interchanging colors of red and white. His neck cracked, an obnoxious tone, as he twisted it in multiple directions, hoping to release his fear along with his tension. It was then that he saw her face.

That small child, the one who had practically been glued to Meredith's side (which he thought a particularly odd sight due to the fact that Meredith wasn't exactly the most capable, nor interested, when it came to children), was heading straight for him. She was walking at an even, yet choppy, pace, making a beeline in his direction.

She abruptly stopped about two feet from his daunting figure to pause and raise her doe-eyes to his face. The look she gave him said it all.

"Hey, there," he began, leaning down to her level. "Where's that pretty lady you were with earlier."

He received no reply, simply a more expressive stare.

"I mean, her name… her name's Meredith," he fumbled, somewhat nervously, "And, well, I happen to be her boyfriend, so, I just wanted to check up on her."

The girl took a step towards him, beckoning Derek to ask the very question that had been on his mind since he first saw her come into view.

"Sweetheart, I know this is all very disturbing and most definitely traumatic to you right now, but can you answer this one question for me?"

She nodded in response.

"_Where is Meredith?_"

He watched as the girl's eyes transformed into a haunted, misty grey color, and her index finger twitched upward.

He braced himself for where that tiny finger would go next.

And then he saw it, straight and unchanging as an arrow, pointing directly to the edge of the dock, into what he could only describe as surreal obscurity.

Then, like a bolt of lightening descending from the sky, his eyes suddenly showed him a petrifying image: His Meredith, falling quite gracefully, into oblivion.

His fairytale had just come to a screeching halt.

black))white((grey))black))white((grey))black))white((grey))black))white((grey))

So: good, bad, unbearable, unthinkable… downright confusing? Just tell me what you think, and don't hold back. It's always okay to leave compliment though, wink wink ;) And suggestions of what you want to come next would be greatly appreciated.

Just click that button—it's calling you.

Read, review, repeat.


End file.
